Time Leap
by eromyna
Summary: Time always has another plan for you... RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE. i do not own assassin's creed or any of the characters!


CH 1 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The Door  
"Come on!"

"Ok! Ok!" I yelled out my window. My friend needs to be more patient. Who comes ten minutes earlier and starts yelling at me, telling me to hurry? I grab my shoes and run out the door in my socks.

"Took you long enough," murmured Sonya.

"What was that?" I asked, raising my shoe.

"Nothing!" she yelped.

"That's what I thought," I said while shaking my shoe in the air and then putting it on, "crap I forgot my watch at home! Hold my shit while I get it!" and with that I ran to my front door. "Key, key, key…" I whispered to myself as I rummaged my pockets.

"Aha!" I looked at the key as if it were made out of gold. I put it in the lock and twisted it, but it wouldn't even budge.

"What the hell…" I whisper.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonya, who was now standing a foot away.

"My door won't open…" I mumbled.

"Maybe you didn't lock it?" she guessed as she twisted the door knob, then pushing the door open, "See, what I tell you?" she said mockingly.

In that moment everything in my mind went numb, "What in the world," I mouthed, Sonya must have understood and looked into my house as well, because she made the weirdest sound I had ever heard.

"When did you redecorate?" Sonya finally managed to say.

"Do you really think I would go renaissance all over my living room?" I was still whispering.

By now we walked in the door way and were just looking around. Everything looked very old, older then the renaissance. It looks like an old library of some sort.I began to look at the scrolls that were on the shelves, when I began to hear faint foot steps.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Sonya, who right now had the most terrified expression I have ever seen, but I too was terrified, so I just nodded.

A moment had passed and an old man in a black robe, who looked like he was in his fifties, came into view. We were just frozen on the spot and by that I mean me, Sonya, and the old man. He glared at us, and finally yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

My mind was numb, my body was paralyzed, and my pulse was probably heard by everyone in the room.

"Well it depends on who you want us to be," Sonya said with a shaky voice.

What the hell is she thinking! I screamed in my head.

"I want you to answer my question," Said the old man, while trying to calm down.

Sonya looked at me with a mixed expression on her face, it was somewhere in between lost and found, anger and fear, which means that it's time for me to do the talking.

I took in a deep breath and finally said, "My name is Sorrow and this is Ink."

Sonya nudged me. She probably didn't like her name, but right now I couldn't concentrate on that. The old man took in a deep breath, and looked at us. He began to move forward, but my body was still paralyzed and so was Sonya's because she didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Tell me, where are you from?" asked the old man strictly, still moving forward.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded in irritation. "We come from the stars, we are the children of the Moon and the Sun, you may call them Adam and Eve…" I started out quietly but became more confident with each word. I have to be strong because it doesn't look like Sonya is going to be strong any time soon, plus I have to be confident in my lies or the old man won't believe me. Sonya nudged me again and looked at me puzzled. I just looked at her, my eyes screaming at her to play along with this lie.

"Do you expect me to believe you?" the old man questioned. He was very close now and I could see every detail of his face, every wrinkle and every scar.

"Yes," whispered Sonya.

"Why should I believe such a lie? Now tell me the truth!" he shouted again, his hand was now on the sword.

Sonya gulped, I just put my arms up in front of her and hid her behind my body. This man is beginning to piss me off!

"Well how would you explain how we got here! And our… clothes? Huh?" I raised my voice but I wasn't yelling, I was just loud.

The man took his hand off his sword, "Very well," he said dryly.

"Now will you answer our questions?" I asked, while lowering my arms.

He just looked at us as he began to walk towards his desk. I guess that means yes, "Who are you and where are we?" I said, calmly.

"My name is Al Mualim, you are in Masyaf," he said while looking out the window.

"And what year is this?" asked Sonya, who summoned her courage and stepped in front of me.

"1191 A.D." Al Mualim said as he turned to face us.

As those words hit my ears, everything in my mind exploded. I couldn't breath. This is bad! This is really, really bad, amazing, yet bad! How? Why? Who? Every thought was painful to think. I let out a loud sight that made both Sonya and Al Mualim jump and turn their heads violently on me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Al Mualim looked at us one more time and called for a servant, "Get those two some clothes and bedrooms, they will be staying here a while."

"Yes master," said the servant and bowed her head. We just followed her silently down the stairs and into a garden.

"How beautiful," I heard Sonya whisper. Indeed the garden was very beautiful, so lush and peaceful.

"Here," said the woman, opening the door for us, "I'll be taking your measurements here."

The room was medium size, it had a large window that let a lot of golden light in, the whole room looked golden because of that window. There was a large table on the left of the window with materials on it. On the right of the window was a shelve full of materials and scrolls. I walked towards the window and the view hits me, it was a view of a cliff and below that a river.

After the intense hour of measurements, we were lead into the kitchen to have dinner, and after that to our sleeping quarters.

Ahhh... ok this was my very first fan fiction story thing, I know this isn't the most exciting chapter but bare with me, it will get exciting, so exciting that you will be whishing this was your life...


End file.
